Love in a Day
by Trixie-chan
Summary: *Finished* B/V AU - What happens when Bulma and Vegeta get trapped in the Room of Spirit and Time together?  I'm sure you can about guess!  Repost and finished-after about seven years!
1. Prologue: Trapped

**Note Prior To Reading: This is a re-post and finishing of a story that I started (and stopped) probably between 7 and 8 years ago. Chapter 9 starts my finishing of it now (age 23/24 versus 15/16), so there will be a difference in the language (how the writing sounds) and sentence structure and probably the feel of it. So basically the moral of this note is that if my first eight chapters seem more juvenile and more poorly written, I apologize. I was young and more childish. :) Not that I'm not still relatively young and childish, but my writing has improved I like to hope. So, with further ado, I hope you enjoy. It's not fantastic, but it's at least kind of cute and interesting. :)**

**Love In A Day**  
**Chapter:** Prologue  
**Subtitle:** Trapped  
**Author:** Trixie-chan  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** R (Lotta swearing)  
**Disclaimer:** The first disclaimer on my new story! It's so magical... ::sniff:: Oh yea, and I don't own DBZ.  
**Author's Notes:** Konnichiwa minna-chan! Welcome to my new story, Love in a Day! Here's a summary:

What happens when Bulma and Vegeta get trapped in the Room of Spirit and Time? Will romance blossom or will they kill each other before they get a CHANCE to fall in love?

Sound interesting? Personally, I love the idea. :D Anyway, read and tell me if you think I should continue.

"..." talking  
*...* thinking

Bulma stormed into the house, slamming the door behind her. Tears were streaming down her face and she was sobbing uncontrollably as she threw herself down onto the couch, face down.

"Bulma!" she heard the muffled cry of her "boyfriend" from behind the door, then the door was thrown open and Yamcha ran to her. "Bulma, I'm sorry!" he cried. Bulma stopped sobbing and looked up at him, an angry fire burning brightly in her bright blue eyes.

"Sorry?" she started, standing up with her hands clamped at her sides in fists. "SORRY? You were sorry the first time! And the second, and the third, and all of the times afterwards! How could I have even GIVEN you another chance! How DARE you say you're sorry! If you were sorry you would have never done it again! Do I not satisfy you when you want it? Am I not pretty enough for you? IS MY FIGURE NOT PERFECT ENOUGH FOR YOU THAT YOU HAVE TO RUN OUT AND FUCK THE CLOSEST SKANK WITH A 5 WAIST LINE AND DOUBLE-D BREASTS? Get the hell out of my house you mindless, inconsiderate, imbecilic bastard!"

Yamcha's eyes were wide with shock... and fright. She was actually scaring him; that fire that was originally in her eyes was now a blazing inferno and her face was getting redder by the second. "Get. Out," she said with deadly calm. He slowly backed out, his hands out in front of him slightly for protection. But obviously Bulma didn't think that was fast enough. She stormed up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, then drug him outside. She held him out in front of her, off of the ground with amazing, newly found strength. She moved her right hand behind her and gathered a ball of energy in her hand as Yamcha's eyes widened even more than they were.

"GET OUT!" she cried, thrusting her hand forward while releasing the ball of energy into Yamcha's chest, blowing him off into the sky as he let out a blood curdling scream, yet to Bulma, it was music to her ears. She let out a deep sigh, smirked with pride and satisfaction, then walked proudly back into the CC building.

Vegeta watched from atop the roof, his eyes widened in surprise. He had felt a high power level rising from inside the house and, stopping his meditation, leaned off the ledge of the roof to see what was happening. Then he felt the power rise to amazing levels, and the woman burst out of the CC building dragging her idiot, weak, human mate behind her. He felt immense power radiating off her, and to his amazement, she raised him up off of ground, took her hand behind her, and hit him with an amazing ki ball. Well, it was amazing for a human that had never before shown any signs of power or being able to gather ki. Then she walked back into the house.

*Damn... that woman's got amazing potential,* he thought as he went back to his meditation. *I should teach her how to fight...*

Bulma sat on the couch, a scowl on her face. Now she was bored. That whole ordeal when she kicked his ass was so invigorating! Now she was bored. She suddenly got to thinking about all the things that all of the warriors got to do that she hadn't. Then, an interesting idea came into her mind. She smirked evilly as she picked up the phone and dialed Chichi's number.

"Moshi moshi?" she heard on the other end.

"Chichi?" she asked.

"Yes," Chichi replied.

"Hey! This is Bulma."

"Hey Bulma! Is there a specific reason for the call, or just to chat?"

"Oh there's a reason, all right. I want you to come with me somewhere. I want to do something, and I want you to kind of... stand guard to make sure that no one interferes. Could you do that?"

Chichi sounded skeptical. "Well... I don't know... What are you going to do Bulma?"

Bulma smirked. "I'm going to check out what the Room of Spirit and Time is like. Your job is to hold the door open and make sure no one comes in or anything."

"Bulma! Are you sure that's a good idea? What if you got trapped in there! You'd be in there for a year! You'd go crazy!"

Bulma sighed. "I know... no sex for a year..." She shuddered. "But I trust you. I'm coming to pick you up, K?"

"... Okay Bulma... But if anything happens, it's not my fault. It was your idea."

Bulma laughed. "Of course Chichi. I'll be there in about 5 minutes. Ja."

"Ja." And they both hung up.

Vegeta watched as Bulma ran out to her car/plane (don't ask...) and drove off. *Wonder where the woman is going... Oh well, I don't care...* He went back to meditation and tried concentrating for at least 10 minutes, but found himself unable to. Damn birds and noises and distractions. *This is not helping me get stronger!*

Then he got an idea. *That room... I could be in there all by myself for a year... no distractions. Then, when I come out, I'll be stronger than ever! That's a great idea...* he mentally congratulated himself as he shot off into the sky.

Bulma snuck up to the room, a smirk on her face, and a worried Chichi right behind her. "Come on Bulma..." Chichi pleaded. "You've seen it, now let's go."

Bulma scoffed. "I've already seen it from the outside. I want to see it from the inside." Chichi sighed with defeat and followed her to the door. Bulma opened the door and quietly stepped inside. She turned her head. "Chichi, hold the door." Chichi sighed again and held the door open as Bulma walked inside and check around. She looked at the endless, white area beyond the living quarters and gasped.

"Oh my Kami..." she muttered, then backed away from it, not even stepping out into it (which is a good thing; she would have been crushed by the gravity). She went back into the living area and looked around. It was so barren and quiet it made her shiver. "This is getting creepy..." she said to herself, wrapping her arms around herself.

Outside...

Chichi was tapping her foot impatiently and looking around anxiously, debating whether she should yell inside for Bulma to hurry up. Then the most unthinkable thing that could have possibly happened did. Vegeta landed on Kami's Lookout and strode powerfully over to Chichi, whose eyes widened considerably.

"Uh... um... Vegeta... you can't go in there..." she stuttered.

"Shut up woman, I can do whatever I want," he scoffed.

"No! I won't let you!" she cried, trying to guard the door. All he did was shove her aside and walked right into the room. "NOO!" Chichi cried as the door shut and locked.

The lights in the room flickered and Bulma looked up, confused. She turned around and her eyes widened in horror.

There was Vegeta, standing right by the door, staring at her in surprise and confusion.

They stared at each other in surprise, then they both said the same thing completely in unison.

"Oh shit."

Well! That's the prologue! Tell me what you think! And, here's some things about the fic: In this fic, you stay in the Room of Spirit and Time for a year, and you're locked in the room for that time. :P I know, kinda brutal, but otherwise the story wouldn't work! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the Prologue and please R&R! :D

Little Note: I will not be posting Review Responses anymore, it takes too much time. I will just be posting one giant thank you and list all the people who reviewed. I will only respond to ones that I feel I needed to answer or respond to. :) Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! Again, R&R! Ja.

- Trixie-chan


	2. Chapter 1: Realization

**Love In A Day**  
**Chapter:** 1  
**Subtitle: **Realization  
**Author:** Trixie-chan  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, but I own this idea.  
**Author's Notes:** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I got EXREMELY lazy... ::sigh:: :P I am glad that so many people liked the fic! I got so many reviews, and like... 6 new people joined my Mailing List! . THANK YOU! Now, someone reviewed who was a bit confused on what time this is taking place. Now, if it were taking place during the three years, as the reviewer (NariRyo) had pointed out, they wouldn't have known about the Room of Spirit and Time because it wasn't discovered by the Z fighters until after the Androids came. If it happened after, Trunks would have already been born, and blah blah blah. Now, as I should have mentioned in the Prologue, this is rather much of an A/U (obviously for the story), but the big thing is it doesn't follow the story line like... at all. In this story, there was no boy from the future, no androids, no cell, and everyone had already known about the Room. I hope that doesn't make the time line all boring n shit... :P Anyway, I hope that clears everything up! :D Now enjoy the chapter! ^-^ 

"Oh shit..." the both muttered. They stared at each other for a while, blankly. Then Bulma's eyes slowly widened as the true reality of what was happening registered in her mind.

"NOOO!" she cried, racing for the door. "No no no!" she yelled, pounding on the door with all of her might. "Chichi! Get me out of here!" Her mind went cloudy as her eyes started to well up with tears and she slowly slid down the door and curled up into a ball. Vegeta just watched, a bit confused at her actions.

"Calm down, woman," he stated calmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Calm? Calm! I can't be calm when I know I'm going to be stuck in a room with YOU for a year?" she cried, sitting up and bringing her knees to her chest. "How can YOU be calm? ... You planned this, didn't you? Just another way to make my life a living hell!"

"Woman, everything is NOT all about you. You think I wanted this? Hah, in your dreams," he retorted, snorting at the thought. Bulma just sniffed. No, he would never put himself through hell to make her life hell. She knew she made his life hell, too. They did that to each other for the fun of it. But could she survive a year of it? True, she already had, but... alone with him? With no Chichi to console her or no Goku to talk to? She didn't know if she could make it.

She sighed and stood up, defeated. "I'm going to my room..." she sniffled, walking—defeated-to the nearest room, her feet dragging behind her. Vegeta just watched her, glad that she hadn't chosen the one that he considered "his" room. Just before she shut the door, she stuck her head out and yelled, "And leave me alone and shut up!"

Slam! Slam! Slam! Bulma's bed shook, waking her up from her not-so-peaceful slumber. She sat straight up and rubbed her eyes, grumbling with annoyance. She stood up and stomped over to the big open spot that led out to the endless white land to see Vegeta punching the air around him, side to side, up and down. The downward punches weren't actually hitting the ground, but the sheer pressure of them were creating indents in the ground, along with the entire compound to shudder.

"VEGETA WOULD YOU STOP THAT AND GO TO BED FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!" Bulma screamed, her fists shaking at her sides. Vegeta stopped and looked up at her, scoffing.

"Go to hell, woman," he stated simply. Bulma's fists shook even more with rage and she opened up her right hand next to her side, palm out. (Sorry RM, but it's gonna be a "Bulma has power" fic.)

"Damnit Vegeta..." she seethed, dangerously calm as a small blue light started forming a circle in her right palm. "I am trying to sleep. I have had a hard day, and this " the blue ki ball got bigger " is not " she raised her palm to face him " HELPING!" The ki ball surged in her hand, then shot forward, straight at Vegeta.

Vegeta looked up in surprise and dodged out of the way as the beam soared inches past his face. He looked at her in disbelief. "How..." he started. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Bulma replied, a bit confused.

*My Kami...* Vegeta thought. *I don't even think she knows when she does these things. But some of the power she has is quite impressive-for a human woman. I should train her...* His thoughts were cut short by an overly exaggerated throat clearing by Bulma. He sighed and floated down to the ground, then slowly walked towards her. "Fine woman," he commented, stopping as he was right beside her. "I'll stop training for tonight. Tomorrow, we start your training." With that, he continued on.

"WHAT? My training?" Bulma cried, turning around just as he shut the door to his room. She stood at the edge of the endless white room for a moment, thinking about what she had heard. Had she heard wrong? She was severely tired, her ears could have been playing tricks on her. *I had to have heard wrong. Vegeta? Train me? Yea right, what was I thinking?* She sighed, then trudged back into her room. She slid in under her covers on her bed, glancing at the clock before she sighed exasperatedly and dropped down onto the pillow; falling asleep instantly.

12:23. Little did she know how long a day the next day would be. And little did she know that she had heard correctly what Vegeta had said, and Vegeta takes what he says seriously.

There! Done! I'm sorry it took so long for such a short chapter... I've been busy lately, along with the wonderful writer's block and laziness. ::sigh:: Well, I could have made it longer, but that seemed like the appropriate place to end it. Hope you liked it! Please R&R! Ja.

- Trixie-chan


	3. Chapter 2: The Gravity Training Begins

**Love In A Day**  
**Chapter:** 2  
**Subtitle:** The Gravity Training Begins  
**Author:** Trixie-chan  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.  
**Author's Notes:** Sorry it took SOO long to get this chapter out... ::sniffle:: I was really busy, plus the loss of my doggy... Ugh... And by the way, thank you EVERYONE for all of your support! I LOVE YOU ALL! But now I no longer have to stay after school for anything! And I can now legally drive! I passed my permit test, I have a permit, and I can DRIVE! I drove, like... ALL around town, literally! :P But anyway! On with the chapter!

Bulma screamed as the beam came hurtling towards her, but she swatted it away easily. *That was unexpected,* she thought. Then, something, or more accurately someone, materialized in front of her. She felt a warm, strong pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist. She looked up to see the affectionate face of Vegeta before her.

Her mind registered surprise and confusion, but her face showed a smile of love and lust-filled eyes. Then he lent in and kissed her on the lips and, to her surprise, she kissed back. But when Vegeta pulled back, she felt her head get heavy and her mind went black. The last thing she saw was Vegeta's worried face.

"Woman!" a voice called. It sounded far off and distant. "Woman!" it sounded again, this time closer, until, "WOMAN!" It was like an alarm. Bulma shot up in bed with a screech... and fell off the edge of the bed.

"Woman, get the hell up!" came the irritated voice of Vegeta, standing in her doorway.

"Ugh..." she moaned, standing up and rubbing her sore butt. "What for...? I'm tired..."

"For your training, dumbass. I told you last night," he replied. Bulma stopped moving altogether.

"Y... You weren't kidding? You weren't on some power drunk, jacked up stupor?" she cried, turning around quickly and walking, panicked, up to him.

"I am never in a 'stupor' of any sort, for future reference. And I do not kid." Bulma's eyes widened considerably.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Chichi ran, panic stricken, up to Popo. "Mr. Popo! Mr. Popo!" she screamed, running up to him and shaking him by the shoulders.

"What is it, my child?" he asked shakily, practically getting whiplash.

"BULMA IS TRAPPED IN THAT TIME ROOM WITH VEGETA!"

"Oh dear..." was Popo's reply.

"Is there ANY way we can get them out?" Chichi asked, finally letting go of Mr. Popo's shoulders. Popo wandered away from her slowly.

"I'm afraid not... They must be in there the full year..." he informed slowly, hands behind his back, walking solemnly away from Chichi.

"Oh my Kami..." Chichi said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Where are you going?"

"To see Kami. We'll see what he can do," Popo responded, continuing his slow and steady walk. Chichi followed behind him, sulking. *I'd better call Goku...* she thought solemnly.

When they reached the main entry of Kami's Lookout, Pop informed her to stay there while he found Kami.

"Okay... Where's a phone I can use?" Chichi asked. Popo only laughed.

"Phone? Oh heavens, no! We don't use phones here! Hold on, I will send him a mental message to come here as soon as possible (Hey, the series never said he couldn't do that!)." Popo closed his eyes for a moment; thoughtfully almost, then opened his eyes with a smile on his face. "It is done! He will be here soon. Now you just stay here while I fetch Kami." Chichi's eyes were wide with astonishment.

"O... Okay..." was all she could reply, then Mr. Popo walked into the huge, round dome in the center of the Lookout.

"Woman, just take a step onto it. If it's too much for you, I'll protect you," Vegeta said. (AN: Wow... That's REALLY OOC...) Bulma didn't let go of his leg that she was clung to.

"No. That big white area is too ominous and creepy, I'm not going out there," she mumbled.

*Jesus... and I haven't even told her about the gravity increase...* Vegeta thought in exasperation. "Woman... you try my patience. Don't make me fling you out there." Bulma looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, and Vegeta was stunned at how cute she looked at that moment. Then his pride hit him in the face with a mental frying pan. *What the hell are you thinking?* He shook his head clear of any thoughts of Bulma's beauty. "Don't give me that look woman, get out there."

Bulma sighed and stood up, letting go of his leg. She whimpered as she took slow, steady steps towards the white area. When she reached the area, she poked one foot... and screamed as it was pulled straight to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL!" she cried pulling her foot out of the area. Vegeta chuckled, and Bulma looked at him angrily, fire in her eyes.

"That's the extra gravity that you're feeling," Vegeta calmly explained.

"The extra gravity that you neglected to tell me about!" she yelled, getting up and standing directly in front of him, her face just inches away from his. Both of them felt the immense heat and the electricity between them, yet none of them showed any knowledge of the change.

"I decided to let you figure it out for yourself, woman."

"Why? So I could kill myself! Wonderful trainer YOU are." Vegeta's eyes squinted a bit.

"You're going to have to learn to take the gravity, because that's where you're going to be training. And I don't want to hear any of your bitching."

"But I'll be crushed under the weight!" Vegeta sighed.

"Believe it or not, I wouldn't let you be crushed to death. I'll protect you with my ki so you can gradually get used to the weight." Bulma was surprised, she was sure that he wouldn't care if she died under the gravity.

"R... Really?" Vegeta sighed again in exasperation.

"Yes, really. Now let's get to it!" he cried, then he grabbed Bulma by the waist and jumped out into the endless white area with Bulma screaming, "I'M GONNA DIE I'M GONNA DIE!" Once he landed and set Bulma on the ground, he waited a bit for the woman to regain her composure, which she never did. She lay crouched on the floor, still yelling, "I'M GONNA DIE!"

"For Christ sake, woman! You're not going to die! Do you feel the gravity? No. Now get up and stop being pissy!" Vegeta told her sternly. Bulma stopped her cowering on the ground and looked up at him.

"So... you are really protecting me from the gravity right now?" she asked hesitantly. Vegeta just sighed again.

"Do you FEEL the gravity, woman?" Bulma blushed as she realized what she just asked. She slowly stood up and looked around.

*Cool...* she thought.

"Are you ready to start getting used to the gravity?" Vegeta asked, almost kindly. Bulma looked at him awkwardly before replying.

"No?" Vegeta frowned.

"Too damn bad." Bulma clenched her teeth and closed her eyes... but felt nothing. She opened one eye and again looked around.

"Wow... that wasn't too bad," she stated with a smile.

"I didn't do it yet," Vegeta smirked as he let a little bit of the gravity in, making it about 2X Earth's normal gravity. He watched in amusement as Bulma shuddered and struggled to keep her balance. He didn't feel a thing, of course.

"Damnit!" Bulma cried. "How much did you frigging let in?" Vegeta only scoffed.

"I moved it up to 2X Earth's normal gravity, you wuss..." Bulma looked up at him angrily, completely forgetting about the gravity and standing straight up, even on her toes, and looked him directly in the face, only an inch away.

"I am NOT a wuss! And excuse me but I believe that YOU were the one practically BEGGING me to begin training because YOU thought that I had potential! If I'm such a wuss then why are you even bothering? Get your priorities straight you pompous, idiotic, I-art-holier-than-thou ASS!" she cried. Imagine her surprise when all she got from Vegeta was a satisfied smirk. Not even a retort; just that damned smirk. "What? What now, huh?"

"Exactly as I thought," Vegeta replied. Bulma looked confused, which she was. "You don't even realize it. If I can take your mind off of the problem at hand, you forget about it. You have already forgotten about the gravity, haven't you?" Bulma looked down at herself, on her tiptoes. "Told you. You can be strong when you don't think about it. Were you even sanely thinking when you blasted that dick you call a boyfriend into the sky?"

Bulma thought for a second. "Actually... I don't think that I was... I just remember seeing him, then my mind went blank and I suddenly started acting on instinct."

"See? You said it yourself, you acted on instinct. Do you realize that you just admitted what I suspected? When things happen to kick in the instinct, you fight. Your instincts are to fight." Bulma's eyes widened noticeably as he said that last line.

*Can that really be true...? My instincts are to... fight?*

Hey! That's it! It's finally done! Man... not only was I not writing because of my loss, but also because of that GODDAMNED WRITER'S BLOCK! ::ahem:: Anyway, I know it's short and, for taking so long, I should have gotten it out at least a LITTLE faster or longer... ::sniffle:: :'( GOMEN NASAI! Anyway, please review! And once again, I love you all and thank you for giving me comfort on my dilemma! Ja ne.

- Trixie-chan


	4. Chapter 3: The Kiss

**Love In A Day**  
**Chapter:** 3  
**Subtitle:** The Kiss (I seem to have that as the subtitle a lot...)  
**Author:** Trixie-chan  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** R (Lotta swearing and a little steamy, but no lemon, or citrus, yet!)  
**Disclaimer:** Look at me. Do you honestly think that DBZ would be so devoid of romance if I owned it? Hell no! ^-^  
**Author's Note:** ::sigh:: Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out, I've been in kind of a rut for ideas... :P But I am writing a one-shot lemon at the moment as well as a story of how I wish my life would be, starring me, my friends, and my infatuation: Chris. ::giggles:: He is SO adorable! ^-^ Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, 'cause I have NO idea what's gonna happen in it, spur of the moment typing (as usual). :) Well, on with chapter 3 of Love in a Day!

*Can that really be true...? My instincts are to... fight?* Bulma thought, her face showing that of shock, disbelief, and confusion. "No," she responded to Vegeta's ridiculous claim. "That's bullshit. I am a human! Human's don't have the instinct to fight!"

Vegeta only shrugged. "If the occasion calls for it, some do. It's like your bald-headed friend Krilloop or whatever his name is. If he or someone he cares about " Vegeta shuddered, " were in trouble, his instincts are to fight. When Cell had swallowed up his beloved machine woman, he went ballistic and attacked him, even though he knew he had no chance in hell of winning. That's what it means. I have reason to believe that you also have that instinct-and it only just now started to show. Plus, your temper adds to it." Bulma fumed at that last part, but regained her composure.

"So... what you're saying is... I could have the power to fight with everyone?" she asked timidly.

"Not necessarily, I don't think that your inner power is great enough to deal with the type of enemies we face, but it is pretty powerful. And if I train you to the point where you can control it and bring out the power whenever you need to, you would be able to protect yourself, or any of your pathetic family or friends, if they're in some sort of human danger, like a pick-pocket." Vegeta snickered at his last comment as Bulma did nothing but give him a dirty look and turn away from him.

"Hmph!" she squeaked as she crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her chin in the air.

"I'm going to let in more gravity," Vegeta stated simply and did so before Bulma could protest. But Bulma had turned around  
quickly just as he let in the gravity-making it about 3X Earth's normal gravity-and toppled over from the immense pressure being pushed onto her. She toppled over right into Vegeta's surprisingly open arms. She grabbed his rock-hard biceps and tried to pull herself up, but not before marveling at the sheer muscle in his well-built arms.

*Damn...* she thought as she unconsciously rubbed his arms lightly, hearing a slight purr erupt from Vegeta's throat. *THAT was interesting,* she smirked, rubbing her face more into his chest, once again, completely forgetting about the gravity. They stood in that position for a bit, Vegeta hardly able to control himself against the sudden, unfamiliar feelings he was getting. Slowly, his control and restraint was fading, as was his gravity blocker, and he slowly began to let the gravity in. Bulma didn't notice at all, she just kept leaning against Vegeta's chest, rubbing his arms.

Vegeta's breathing became heavier by the second as he was getting extremely aroused. *Stop it!* he yelled at himself in his head. *Why are you getting horny over this damn, loud, annoying bitch of a woman?* He was nearly shaking with rage, as well as from his raging hormones. How long had it been since he had gotten some? He couldn't remember. It was when he was still under the control of Frieza, that dick face. But he did have to admit, none of his concubines were NEARLY as beautiful, sexy, or desirable as the woman. *None were nearly as fucking annoying, either!* he screamed in his mind. *Now stop it!*

Then Bulma's mind kicked in. *What the hell are you doing? This is Vegeta! The murderer! No matter how unbelievably sexy or strong he is, you can't be attracted to him!* she thought angrily, but she just couldn't pull away from his strong warmth. She could feel an incredible pressure on her, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. No matter how much she despised and hated Vegeta, this felt too right to move from.

But the moment was up when Vegeta's macho, Vegeta attitude kicked in. He put his hands on Bulma's upper arms and pushed her slowly away from him.

"You're fine," he whispered. "Do you have any idea how much gravity you're withstanding, and how quickly?" Bulma looked confused.

"I thought you were protecting me from the gravity," she responded. Vegeta's shoulders slumped a bit. He wasn't going to admit that he lost the control to keep it up. Time to lie.

"While you were pathetically holding on to me, I slowly let the gravity in to see if you would notice." Even though it was meant as a snide remark to how pathetic she was for clinging to him for dear life, there was a softness in his voice that she didn't recognize. So she just said the only thing she could as she stared deeply into his eyes.

"Oh..." She couldn't hold herself back as she slowly stood up on her tiptoes and brought her lips inches from his.

"Chichi!" she heard from behind her. She flung around, a large smile on her face.

"GOKU!" she cried. "You're here!" Goku landed directly in front of her and she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him lovingly. Mr. Popo only smiled from behind them.

"So," Goku started when they finally pulled away, "what's the deal again?"

"Well, Bulma wanted to see what the whole hype was about the Room of Spirit and Time, so she told me to stand watch while she went in and checked around. Then Vegeta got here and pushed me aside. He went into the Room and shut the door, locking it for a year... Bulma is trapped in there for a year, ALONE, with Vegeta! She's gonna kill him, or worse, he's gonna kill her!" Chichi's story just poured out of her in a frantic rush.

"Chichi," Goku replied, grabbing her shoulders. "Calm down! I know they may get in fights, but I don't think that they hate each other enough to KILL each other! They may get into some heated verbal fights, but I think I might have a small idea about what might come out of this." Chichi looked at him quizzically.

"Uh... what do you think will happen?" Goku smiled.

"I think that they will actually get together."

Chichi fell backwards onto the floor, her foot twitching in the air.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" she screamed as she shot up. "Get TOGETHER?" Goku cringed noticeably.

"Well... yea..."

"How can you POSSIBLY believe that!" Goku stood up fully and cleared his throat.

"Well," Goku started, pulling out half-moon glasses from his pocket and putting them on, "from what I see, they are so incredibly similar that they are bound to end up together. From my point of view, their yelling, screaming and constant bickering will probably turn into daily 'romps.' You can't see it? Bulma may act like she wants to choke the life out of him, but you should see the way he looks at him when he comes out of the training room, I've seen the look. Same with Vegeta." Goku pulled off his glasses, folded them up, and stuck them back in his pocket. He took a deep breath and smiled, looking down at Chichi to see her reaction.

Chichi was silently staring at him for a minute... then suddenly burst out laughing. Goku's face fell.

"Oh Goku! Where do you come UP with these crazy ideas! You've been listening to too much Dr. Ruth! Oh Jesus..." she wiped a tear as she slowly walked away from him, then quickly turned around. "Now hurry up, we need comfort food, chocolates, blankets, tissues, a bunch of stuffed animals, and a vibrator. Bulma's going to need them when she comes out."

Bulma's mind had gone blank, as had Vegeta's, so none of them put up any resistance to the inevitable. Then it happened.

They kissed.

There was an instant electricity between them so powerful it almost forced then to pull apart. But they only continued their light, romantic kiss that seemed to go on forever; never ending. Then Bulma's mind finally surfaced from the hazy fog that Vegeta had aroused in her mind. *What are you doing! You can't kiss or be romantically involved with the enemy! VEGETA IS THE ENEMY!*

She pulled away quickly, shock and realization hit her like a freight train. She had kissed Vegeta! What the hell was WRONG with her? She glanced at her bare wrist, checking the time where there was no watch.

"Well! Look at the time! I had better go to bed. Thanks for the gravity training!" she sputtered quickly and ran off, leaving a dazed and confused Vegeta with a look on his face that was extremely similar to that of a deer caught in headlights.

*Wow...* was all that registered in his mind.

While Vegeta's brain was in the clouds, Bulma was rushing around the makeshift "house" in a mad frenzy. She glanced at the clock on the wall and, seeing as it was 10:45 PM, decided it was about time that she went to bed. *But damnit!* she thought with frustration. *It's only the 3rd day and I've already kissed him!* She defeatedly walked into her room and changed into her pajamas, which was basically her underwear and a short shirt, lay down on the bed, and pulled the covers up to her chest.

*I wonder what the rest of the year will be like...*

I think we can guess! ^-^ It IS gonna be a lemon, prolly in about 2 chapters. D Well, the chapter's done! Hm, I really didn't expect myself to have them kiss so early. Oh well! ^-^ The sooner the kissing, the sooner the lemon! ) Anyway, I hope you all liked it. Review review review! An author never gets tired of feedback! :D See you soon with a new chapter, I hope. ^-^;; Ja!

- Trixie-chan


	5. Chapter 4: Awkwardness in the Room

**Love In A Day**  
**Chapter:** 4  
**Subtitle:** Awkwardness in the Room  
**Author:** Trixie-chan  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** If only I were special enough to own DBZ... ::sniffle:: But I'm not... Luckily, neither are any of you. ) Just kidding! You can all be what you want to be! Follow your dreams and your heart, never give up! Oh Jesus... I'm starting to sound like a Public Service Announcement... O.O;;  
**Author's Note:** Thank the Lord Almighty! I actually got this one out BEFORE a month hath past! ^-^;; I have a response to one of my reviews:  
**spacegrl01's review:** i'm. . . confused. . . i thought this took place before the androids. . . so how would vegeta know about the krillin-18 thing, and the cell-swallowing-18 thing? and if this is when the androids r already here. . . where's trunks? anyway, that could just be me. great fic, as always, and great chap! update sooner, though ^-^  
**My response:** Oh my God! You are completely right! ::laughs sheepishly with hand behind head:: I completely forgot about that... Well... I guess... this is a COMPLETE A/U then, nothing is in order. ^-^;; The android thing happened, the Cell thing happened, but Trunks hasn't been born yet. :P Damn... that's like... SUPER messed... -.-;; Well, it doesn't make that much sense, but it's the only way I can explain much... ^-^;; Thanks spacegrl01 for making me see that little mistake! :D But I'm gonna keep that in there because it works well with the story. :P Who knows, maybe Vegeta can see into the future. :)

Bulma awoke to the sound of yelling and a shaking floor... again. She sighed as she sat up. She opened her mouth and was about to yell at him to shut the hell up, when the previous day's "events" floated back into her mind. Her mouth closed quickly and she began to bite her thumb nail, thinking about how she was going to deal with the fact that she had to be ALONE in this Room with him for a year after that little fiasco...

Vegeta kicked and punched at his invisible foe in the endless, white area of the Room of Spirit and Time, doing all he could to try and forget what happened the day before. He sent a blast in the opposite direction of his and Bulma's residence for the time being, then materialized in front of it, sending another blast towards the one shot earlier, and watched as the blasts met and exploded on contact. He slowly floated down to the ground, panting heavily, trying his best to get Bulma out of his head. She invaded his usually dreamless sleep last night, and now he couldn't get her out of his head. It was driving him crazy!

Vegeta couldn't even believe how aroused Bulma made him... it was unbelievable! This was the WOMAN he was thinking about, and she was giving him a... he couldn't even think it. It was unspeakable. Ridiculous. Utterly preposterous! Then how come he made him feel like this? No matter how hard he trained, he just couldn't get her beautiful face, her flat stomach, and her full breasts out of his mind! He fell down on his knees and panted from his work out; physical and mental.

Bulma timidly walked out into the white area, wincing a bit and stumbling from the gravity (which she was getting used to). She saw Vegeta on his hands and knees not too far away from her, panting heavily. At first she thought he was hurt and was about to run over to him to see if he was okay, but decided against it. If he were hurt, she'd be able to tell. He was just tired. She slowly started in his direction, and it wasn't until she got about 10 feet from him that he looked up, half startled.

*Shit...* Vegeta thought as he saw Bulma standing very near. *Shit shit shit...* Bulma had stopped, and they just stared at each other. "What... do you want..." Vegeta panted rather angrily.

"Ummm..." Bulma started, she couldn't think exactly what to say. "About yesterday..."

"It never happened," Vegeta stated firmly, looking down at the ground. Bulma gulped.

"That's what I was just going to say..." Bulma responded quietly, also looking at the ground and kicking at the non-existent dust. "Let's just pretend that yesterday never happened."

"It DIDN'T happen. We don't have to pretend. It DIDN'T. Got that?" Bulma cringed.

"Yea..." With that, she turned around slowly and started walking back.

"Change." Bulma turned around.

"Huh?"

"You heard me: Change. We need to start your training now that you can withstand the gravity," Vegeta stated, dusting himself off as he stood up. Bulma looked a bit stunned, but quickly regained composure.

"Uhh... Sure Vegeta, I'll be right back." She was a bit confused that he was still willing to train her after what had happened, but she was actually rather happy about it. This whole training thing, her getting stronger and being able to protect herself, got her a little excited and uppity. She quickened her pace into her room to change into her training clothes.

"Kick! Punch! Double kick! Roundhouse kick! Double punch! Kick/punch combo! Faster faster faster!" Vegeta hollered out his orders as he stood watching Bulma with his arms crossed across his chest, as usual. Bulma followed every order. But after a while, she couldn't take it anymore and fell down onto her knees. Vegeta sighed with impatience.

"Come on! Get up you wuss! Give more than that little show you just put on, you were only air sparring for 10 minutes!" Vegeta boomed. Bulma raised her head, panting hard.

"Well... I'm... SORRY... but I'm not... used to such... rigorous exercise..." she sputtered out.

"Well you're going to GET used to it." Bulma groaned and toppled over. Vegeta stormed over to her, grabbed her arm, and dragged her upright, getting more groans of protest from her. "Now get back to sparring, or else you'll be sparring me."

If looks could kill.

Bulma grumbled something and went back to her kicking and punching.

By the time Bulma dragged herself into her comfy bed, every muscle in her body ached to high Heaven. She glanced at the calendar above her head, grabbed a pen, and drew an "x" in the corner of the day. It had, so far, been a week since they got stuck in here. Bulma sighed.

*51 more weeks... 358 more days... of endless torture... shiiiiiiit...* She quickly, yet weakly, changed into her pajamas and literally dropped onto her bed, falling asleep as she hit the pillow.

Vegeta watched from the doorway where she hadn't noticed him. *She'll get more used to it. She'll become strong, I know she will. She'll be thanking me for this.* He smirked at what he had accomplished. He had completely worn her out, and he hadn't even used anything sexual. *WHAT?* he screamed at himself. Oh well, it was true. He smirked as he stood there watching her sleep. Her chest slowly rising and falling with her now steady breathing, the way the light sweat on her forehead trickled down her face, her hair spread among the pillow, one leg straight out on the bed, the other hanging off the side. He could feel himself becoming aroused again.

The moment this happened, he shook his head and walked away from the door, putting his hand on his temple and rubbing slowly, feeling the onset of a headache.

*I have to stop thinking these thoughts...* Vegeta thought with dismay, *or I might not be able to stop...*

Well, I'm sorry that it's so short, but I kinda wanted it short. I'm guessing ya wanna know why? Cuz the... ::starts singing:: next chapter's a leeeemooon, the next chapter's a leeeemoooon! ::ahem:: I don't know, I've been in a lemon mood. Not necessarily to **just** write a lemon, because I could do that any time, I've actually got a half written, lemon just starting one-shotter right now, but to write the lemon for this story. I've got the whole thing planned out. How it's gonna start, how it's gonna escalate, everything! ) It's gonna be GRRRREAT! ^-^ Well, hopefully I'll see you soon! Ja.

- Trixie-chan


	6. Chapter 5: Sexual Training

**Love In A Day**  
**Chapter:** 5  
**Subtitle:** Sexual Training  
**Author:** Trixie-chan  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own DBZ and that's no lie, now I'm going to curl up and cry. ::tear:: ^-^  
**Author's Notes:** That's right! Lemon time! ::does Spanish "Arriba" thing and dances:: Time has come for the making of looooove. ) ::ahem:: I should stop being so vulgar! ^-^;; I am SOOOO sorry that it took so long for me to get this out! Over a damn MONTH Trixie! ::slaps self:: The things contributing to my laziness and procrastination are: I got into a new fad... NeoPets! You should join! Plus, I was never in the lemon writing mood (hard to believe, I know). Also, just plain LAZINESS. ^-^;; GOMEN NASAI! ::sigh:: Well, anyway, I guess I should get on with the chapter, should I? Your wish is my command! ^_~

"Woman! Get up, time to train!" Vegeta yelled from her door, then stormed off to the "training grounds," as they knew them.

Bulma mumbled a, "Mmhmm," in reply and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She had already been up for the past 15 minutes. When it came to routine, her memory was her alarm clock. She would always wake up 15 minutes before her alarm went off, which is why she got rid of the noisy alarm on the clock, there was really no need for it. She glanced up at her calendar and saw that she had been there for 3 weeks so far. Three weeks... damn. She sighed and stood up, heading for her small closet to get her training clothes out.

"Damnit damnit damnit damnit!" Chichi cried as she paced back and forth. "Poor Bulma poor Bulma! She's been in there for about 3 weeks now!" Goku scratched his head.

"How'd you get that?" he asked, confused as usual. Chichi sighed and walked up to him.

"Okay, there are 24 hours in a day, right?" Goku's face was blank. Chichi sighed again. "Right. And there are 12 months in a year. Now, half of 24 is 12, therefore, every two hours is a month in there. It's been about an hour and 45 minutes, which means, GENERALLY, it's been around 3 weeks in there. You get it?" Goku's face was still blank. Chichi frowned. "Yea, I didn't think so..."

"Eh?" Goku said. He hadn't been listening to a word she said, he had been caught up in the birdie flying around with another birdie right behind her.

Bulma punched and kicked at Vegeta's midsection, actually managing to get him a few times, although most of her attempts were blocked. Vegeta lashed out and punched her in the left shoulder, blowing her back a bit. She stopped and rubbed her shoulder, noticing right away the quick-to-show bruise. She scowled at Vegeta, then attacked him. She made a series of punches and kicks at him, then made a direct high kick to the face, catching him off guard and earning him a slight pain in his cheek. He looked back at her and smirked.

"I think it's time to teach you how to shoot ki energy," he said, approaching her. A smiled brightened her face.

"Really?" she cried. This was what she had been hoping for.

"I know you can do it, I've seen you do it, but I'm going to teach you to control it." He stood next to her. "Now watch me." He held his hands together-in a catching position-wrist to wrist, then concentrated. "Now what you do is you gather all the energy you can, and you concentrate on sending it to your hands. Then you gather the energy there-" a bright ball of ki energy grew in his hand, "-and then you release it." The ki ball shot out of his hand into the endless area. "Now do as I did," Vegeta instructed.

Bulma nodded, put her hands in the same position as Vegeta had his, and closed her eyes, concentrating solely on gathering her ki. She stood in the same position for several minutes, her eyebrows becoming more forked, her frown becoming deeper. Tiny beads of sweat rolled down her tensed up face as she tried and tried to focus her ki. She sighed deeply and dropped her arms to her side. "It's not happening..." she mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest angrily.

Vegeta sighed.

"You give up too easily!" he told her, walking up behind her. "And although hand position doesn't matter all that much, your hands were a bit wrong." He wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her hands from behind her, guiding them to the correct positions. Bulma's heart began to beat hard against her chest, her breathing became noticeably faster as she felt him against her. Vegeta was feeling the same sort of sensations; just the smell of her hair and her body heat was driving him crazy. Why did he do this? Why! Why!

Bulma never knew she could ever feel as attracted to Vegeta as she was now. He had unconsciously begun to press against Bulma even more and she had to restrain herself from moaning with pleasure. Finally, when Bulma could not take the torture anymore, she turned her head and timidly looked into his eyes, wondering what his intentions were and if she could act out her own intentions. They just stared into each other's eyes for a long time before Bulma leaned in slowly and kissed him gently, awaiting his response.

Vegeta was actually a bit shocked when she did it, but was quick to deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth as she brought one of her hands up to caress his cheek. Vegeta moved his hands down to her waist, turning her fully towards him as her other hand went up to his face. Soon, their kisses became more desperate and passionate and Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing them up into his hair, amazed at the unexpected silkiness of it. Vegeta ran his hands up and down her back and lightly over her tight butt, pleased by the little purr he heard come from her throat. Bulma jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, never breaking the kiss. Vegeta places his hands firmly on her ass and walked out of the area and into Bulma's bedroom.

He gently placed her down on the bed, and she never unwrapped her legs from his waist. He slowly brought his hands up and down her body, before they came to rest on her breasts. She moaned against Vegeta's lips as he gently squeezed them through the thin, flowy fabric of her training shirt. He brought his hands down her stomach, then slipped them under her shirt and back up her sides. Bulma broke the kiss to moan in pleasure at his actions. She would have never suspected, even in her wildest dreams (well... maybe in her WILDEST dreams... ), that Vegeta would be giving her such pleasure without her depriving him of the gravity machine!

Vegeta was amazed that he could take such pleasure in giving another woman pleasure. Usually, he did this all for himself, but this time... This time was different. He slowly placed gentle kisses down her neck, smiling lightly as he heard her moan. He slowly lifted her shirt off of her, then immediately returned his lips to her neck. He continued his trail of kisses until he reached her breasts. He lightly nipped at them through the fabric of her silk bra, delighting in her giggle/moan. He slowly reached behind her, lifting her back off the bed momentarily, and unhooked her bra. Then he pulled it off of her shoulders and tossed it across the room, immediately going to work on her breasts.

Bulma was in heaven. Sure she had had this done to her before, but just having VEGETA do this was SO much better... He did it so sensually, so gently, so... lovingly? No, not that. Vegeta would NEVER do anything lovingly. She just laid her head back, letting out a moan in the process, and let Vegeta do his thing.

Vegeta took one pink, erect nipple into his mouth, sucking gently, eliciting a moan from Bulma. He twirled his tongue around the pink bud, then leaned back slightly and blew on it. Bulma screamed with pleasure, no one had ever done THAT before. *DAMN does Vegeta know how to treat a woman! ... In bed,* Bulma thought, blinded by the amazing feelings Vegeta was giving her. Then Vegeta moved on the other breast, repeating the process on the other.

Vegeta could feel the pressure in his shorts, too confining, too confining. He sat up, while straddling Bulma, and removed his loose, white tank top. He looked into the beautiful pools of blue that were her eyes and leaned back in, kissing her passionately. Bulma began to run her hands down Vegeta's sides until she reached the hem of his spandex pants, tugging lightly. Vegeta pulled back slightly, waving a finger at her and smirking.

"You first," he whispered seductively, causing Bulma to shiver with anticipation. He slowly led a trail of kisses down her stomach, stopping momentarily at her belly button to dip his tongue inside, causing Bulma to squeal, before he continued the trail. He stopped at her knee length black spandex shorts and pulled them off, tossing them across the room, also. He grabbed onto the hem of her underwear with his teeth, and slowly, torturously, pulled them off her legs. Bulma moaned lightly at this sexy action.

Vegeta kissed his way up her leg, purposely skipping over her most sensitive area, then kissed his way down the opposite leg. Bulma writhed beneath her, angry at his torture, yet the most turned on she's ever been. Yamcha had never done this. Vegeta kissed back up her leg again, but this time he didn't skip over her area. He lightly licked her jewel, causing her scream in passion and thrust her hips at his face. He smirked at her eagerness and lightly pressed his lips against her, gently kissing her sensitive bud. Hearing her cries of pleasure, he slid his tongue inside her.

Bulma gasped before crying out. Sure, she had had this done to her before (AN: Hehe, she's the slut. Bonnnnggg! - Dogma), but never like THIS... Bulma writhed beneath Vegeta's sensual touch and tongue. Bulma could feel something building up inside of her, driving her crazy, she needed to release it.

"Vegeta!" she cried, as she let loose. Vegeta smirked and removed his head from her nether region to look up at her breathless form. He moved up on top of her and when she had the strength to raise her head and look down, she saw that Vegeta still had his spandex shorts on. She puffed out her cheeks.

"Now this is just not fair..." she mumbled as she sat up, pushing him into a sitting position as well. She grabbed the edge of his shorts and began to pull them down, before Vegeta lightly pushed her away from him. Bulma looked up at him, confused. Vegeta stood up next to the bed and began to remove his own shorts.

"This night is all for you," he said with his dead sexy smirk (AN: ::shivers:: ). Vegeta, in his mind, was shocked (although he didn't show it). *What the HELL was THAT?* he yelled at himself. *'This night is all for you'? You're going soft...* Then the voice quieted down because, mentally, Vegeta dropkicked it and tossed it down a gutter. But it was rather strange... Vegeta never HAD made it all for the woman, he had always asked for "something" in return, and even though he didn't even ask this time, he had STOPPED her from doing it! That just wasn't him... What was it about her that made him act so different from his normal self...?

*No more thinking...* he commanded himself, and so all thoughts were gone and he crawled seductively back onto the bed. He hovered over Bulma, both looking deeply into each other's eyes. Bulma brought her face up to Vegeta's giving him a deep, passionate kiss as she placed her hands on his face. Vegeta positioned himself before her entrance, then slowly eased himself in.

Bulma gasped at how he filled her so completely, then brought her hips down on his, catching him rather by surprise. Vegeta knew she wasn't a virgin, then why did he treat her like she was...? He couldn't figure out why he was being so gentle with her. He slowly began a rhythm as he nibbled lightly on her ear. Bulma's moans and Vegeta's grunts filled the room as he quickened his pace.

Bulma cried out as her second orgasm hit her, but Vegeta didn't stop. He was determined to give her the maximum pleasure. Bulma didn't get time to regain any sort of composure as her moans started up again, and she tried to match Vegeta's non-stop rhythm. Not too long after, Bulma felt another orgasm coming over her. Vegeta couldn't hold it in anymore as Bulma cried out and her walls contracted around his member. He grunted with his last few thrusts and released himself inside of her.

But that wasn't going to be it. Vegeta, still staying inside her, rolled onto his back, taking Bulma with him, so that she was on top. She gasped at the new feeling and slowly began to bounce lightly on him. Vegeta placed his hands on her hips to help her go a little faster before adding his own movements.

After multiple orgasms, both were finally spent. Bulma lay next to Vegeta, curled up against his chest.

"My God..." she lightly mumbled with what little strength and consciousness she had left. "That was... wonderful... The best I have ever had..." Vegeta smirked at her comment.

"Of course. I am the best," he responded. Had Bulma had the strength, she would have smacked him and the chest. But she just mumbled something about stupid, stuck-up Saiyans and drifted off to sleep.

Vegeta looked at her as she slept with a confused look in his eyes. "What have you done to me, woman...?" he asked her quietly. He placed his hand on her head and stroked her hair lightly, pondering what all had happened that day before slowly drifting off to sleep as well.

MY GOD! _**FINALLY!**_ I FINALLY got this chapter done! ::sighs:: I know you guys probably hate me now... :-/ I'm sorry... Please don't lose interest in the story because of it! I will hopefully update this fic and Music of the Night very soon! I know I've said that before and not delivered... but I will really try this time! I just feel so absolutely horrible... ::whimper:: ::gets down on knees:: PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I BEG OF YOU, FORGIVE YOUR HUMBLE AUTHOR! ::turns to Sara and holds out a ring:: Marry me? (inside joke) ::back to readers:: I'm on my knees begging forgiveness! I hope you can forgive my insolence and meanness in not updating... :'( I will be a good author from NOW on! Promise! PINKY SWEAR! ::ahem:: Well, I best get going. :P Hope you all review! ^-^;;

- Trixie-chan


	7. Chapter 6: The Morning After

**Love in a Day**  
**Chapter:** 6  
**Subtitle:** The Morning After (Gee, HOW original...)  
**Author:** Trixie-chan  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** For the millionth time, I don't own DBZ. ;)  
**Author's Notes:** Hey, not even a month. ;) Not bad. I actually don't have much to say this author's note, I just want to post this because I'm so proud that I got it out decently fast! ^_^;; Well, on with the chapter! ;)

Bulma groaned as she groggily opened her eyes. She lay there for a minute, trying to remember what happened last night, when it all came flooding back to her. The training... the kissing... the touching... the SEX... *Oh my Kami... What did I do?* She wasn't necessarily regretting doing the act, it was that it was going to be an AWKWARD 11 more months...

All thoughts stopped suddenly as she felt light, delicate kisses on the side of her neck. She turned her head to see Vegeta, who was looking directly into her eyes while kissing her. Bulma was shocked. She would have thought that he'd be out training by now and trying to avoid her at all costs (AN: Didn't expect this, did'ja readers? ^_^), but... he was... kissing her as she woke up... Weird... Nevertheless, she smiled warmly at him and turned to face him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

Vegeta chuckled a bit and wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to him as a moan erupted from her throat. He slowly brought a hand down between them, trailing it sensually down Bulma's flat stomach and into her small nest of hair. She gasped as he brushed his fingers against her folds, then skillfully slid inside of her, causing her to cry out in pleasure. He slowly pushed his fingers in and out of her, exploring her depths.

Bulma's hand shot down Vegeta's back and landed on his tail spot, pushing firmly on it and smiling through her screams when she heard Vegeta's low, pleasured growl.

"Woman..." he moaned, pulling his fingers out of her and bringing them up to his lips to lick off her juices. She smirked and pushed on his tail spot, moving in circles. Vegeta growled and thrust himself into her, causing her to cry out. She hadn't expected that, but she liked it. He pounded into her like crazy, her fingers still on his tail spot, and it was driving him mad; he was losing all of his composure.

"I... suggest..." he growled out in her ear, still driving into her like mad, "that you... remove... your hands from there... I won't be able to control myself..." *I don't want to hurt you,* he added in his mind, though he would never say it out loud. Bulma looked at him with wide eyes that were glazed over by passion, then smiled and gently kissed him, removing her hand from the spot. Vegeta smirked and went back to the job at hand. He rolled her onto her back and continued to pound into her.

Her screams came more often and her breath quickened even more it was. Vegeta knew she was close. He quickened his pace, making her gasp as he went deeper and deeper. She clung to him tightly, crying out as she came. Vegeta could feel himself about to lose control, too. He clamped his mouth on her neck as he came, sinking his teeth into her neck and relishing in her sweet tasting blood and her gasp of surprise and pleasure.

Vegeta collapsed next to her, completely out of breath as she was. Bulma leaned over onto him and kissed his chest lightly, panting. They lay there, catching their breath for a while, until Vegeta sat up, lightly pushing Bulma off of him. She looked at him, rather disappointed.

"Where are you going?" she asked quietly, covering herself with a sheet as she sat up. Vegeta stood and turned his head to her, smirking.

"I need to take a shower before beginning my training, I suggest you do the same..." his smirk deepened, and he turned around, making his way to the bathroom. "Don't just sit there checking out my ass, come and get some."

Bulma laughed and stood up, forgetting her sheet, as she sauntered over to him sexily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply as Vegeta shut the door.

Chichi was a nervous wreck. What was happening in there? Was Bulma dead yet? Was VEGETA dead yet? She smirked at that, and then went back to her worried expression. Thinking about all that could be happening there was driving her mad! Goku had told her about the Room; there was an area that took up most of the room, other than the place where they slept, had intensified gravity... What if he threw Bulma out there to be crushed to death? THERE WERE SO MANY POSSIBILITIES!

Goku came running to Chichi and shook her shoulders wildly. "Chichi! What's wrong?" he cried. Chichi looked up at him.

"What? Why are you asking me that?" she asked, rather confused, she had just been sitting there. Goku looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Uh... Chichi? You were screaming..." he answered slowly, looking at her carefully. Chichi looked surprised, which scared and confused him further. Chichi looked around rather frantically, then stood up quickly.

"Um... I'm gonna... take a walk..." Chichi replied VERY slowly, then walked away.

Sorry that this chapter is so short, but... I don't know... I didn't feel like writing that more for THIS chapter, I fear that if I stop and wait till I feel like it, I might NEVER get it out... ::sigh:: At least I got this out fast! And at least it was a lemon! ;D Well... faster... But still, I got it out like, one or two days after the last chapter of Music of the Night! :D I'm so proud of myself! ^_^ Well, read and review! Can't wait to hear what you all have to say about it! Ja.

- Trixie-chan


	8. Chapter 7: Surprising Development

**Love in a Day**  
**Chapter:** 7  
**Subtitle:** Surprising (not really) Development  
**Author:** Trixie-chan  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own DBZ. Blah blah blah.  
**Author's Note:** Sorry it's been so long... :( I always try to wait till AFTER I get the next chapter of Music of the Night out till I work on this one, and unfortunately it was a month till I GOT that chapter out... ::sigh:: This is becoming a regular thing, the monthly updates... :'( I'll try to stop that and make it maybe... weekly to biweekly. :) Well, started school on the 3rd! . It's my first weekend off, and I relish in the sleeping in already! XD Anyway, I'll just move on. ^_^ Being as you guys have all been waiting so patiently, I'll get on with the fic. :P

It had been two weeks since their first time and Vegeta still could not resist the urge to just take her right on the training grounds practically every day. At the moment, he was training by himself while Bulma was in the bathroom trying to get his mind of the enticing, blue haired goddess. He finally just stopped in the middle of his punches and kicks and stood there, just thinking. Thinking about what would happen when they got out of the Time Room. Would they separate? Never talk again? Or would this continue? Would he still train her? He was just so frustrated! He didn't think he could deal with the sudden loss of sex. He hadn't had any in years, and it comes back, just to end so abruptly? No, that couldn't happen. Their current relationship would continue outside the room, he would be sure of that...

Just then, Bulma walked out onto the training area, not really looking at where she was going, and appeared to be in deep thought. She walked up right next to him, and both of them just looked at the ground, both thinking their separate thoughts. Vegeta, of course, knew that she was there, but didn't feel he needed to dignify it with a look, he knew she knew he knew she was there (HAH! Figure THAT one out! )). He kept his gaze to the ground and asked, "You ready to train?"

No answer.

He finally turned his head to her. She was staring at the ground, her thumbnail in her mouth, nibbling slightly, eyebrows forked in thought and concentration. Vegeta was confused. "Problems?" he said, poking her head with his finger. She jerked her head towards him.

"Huh?" she responded, eyebrows rose with surprise. They just looked at each other for a moment, Vegeta studying her features to try to find out what had made her space out. He signed and looked away.

"What is it?" Bulma's eyes widened, but she quickly covered with a look of confusion.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." she mumbled, looking away as well.

"Bullshit." Vegeta put his hand under her chin and turned her face toward his. "I can tell there is something wrong. You can't hide it; it's completely obvious. And you never could." Bulma pouted and smacked him on the arm, then turned her gaze back to the ground.

"Umm... Vegeta..." she started, nervously. "I have a... very precise cycle. If I'm off, it's by a couple days at best, and it's been that way for at least 10 years. I'm a week and a half late... that can only mean one thing..." Vegeta's eyes widened considerably. He knew what she was going to tell him, but he needed to hear it for sure.

"What... what one thing could it mean?" He tried to contain his complete surprise and utter helplessness at the situation, and did so considerably well, only showing a little of his surprise. But that damn stutter... that was uncharacteristic and probably blew his whole cover. He just prayed that she was too preoccupied with telling him what was going on.

But Bulma caught it fine. *He STUTTERED? Vegeta? Stuttering? Is he... worried? No... He seems surprised though...* She didn't answer him for a minute, just getting caught up in what she had heard in his voice when he stuttered, and the meaning of the stutter itself.

"Vegeta... I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

*Well, I guess it's pretty safe to assume that this relationship will continue...*

~*~*~*~*~*~ (Oh, I could SO kill you all by ending it here, it would be the perfect place, but it'd be WAY too short then. ^_^)

"God knows what could have happened by now..." Chichi mumbled incoherently, rocking back and forth against the wall of the room, her knees pulled up to her chest and her wide-eyed face resting on her knees. Goku was next to her, trying to comfort her and drag her away from the inevitable insanity that would ensue if she kept this incoherent babbling and rocking up.

"Honey, I'm sure everything's fine..." Goku mumbled. Now Goku, believe it or not, was smarter than he looked. He knew what was most likely going on in there. *It is highly probable that they have already consummated their feelings for each other and possibly will conceive in about a month, their time. Yamcha will probably have a holy shit fit... But as long as their love is revealed, Vegeta will most likely not say a word about it though. I will not be very surprised if Bulma comes out pregnant...*

Chichi looked up for the first time of her blank staring in hours and started at Goku, who was, surprisingly, deep in what appeared to be thought. If you put little half moon glasses on him at that moment, he might have looked intelligent. She raised a hand and smacked him in the face. It creeped her out when he looked all smart... it just was natural.

"Goku, stop making funny faces..."

"But I'm NOT making funny faces!" he whined, pouting. He stood up and walked over to the edge of the lookout and pouted to the sky, making Chichi sigh, realizing that that intelligent look was probably just a fluke. After a minute of looking at him with lidded eyes, she resumed her paranoid, insane rocking.

Silence. Very much silence.

They both stood completely still, Bulma staring at the ground with her arms crossed nervously over her chest, Vegeta stared at her with a completely blank expression.

*Why is he staring? Is he angry? Is he happy? Psh, yea right... Vegeta being happy that we're going to have a child? I could only hope... God, what is he going to do about it? Ignore me the rest of the time we're in this room? (Author's Insert: Will I get no more poontang?) God, I'm so confused! I can't take it!*

She sighed, dropped her arms and turned directly towards him with a determined look on her face. "Why are you staring? What's going to happen?" Then came the completely unexpected.

Vegeta leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips, Bulma immediately melting into his arms. When he finally pulled away, Bulma's dazed gaze (I RHYMED!) went directly to his eyes, asking the question she was just about to voice. "Wha... what was that all about?"

Vegeta glanced away, as if to think about it, then brought his eyes back to hers. "What else can I do? There's not really something I can do to stop it. There's nothing we can do to stop it in here, and even if there was, I doubt you would do it." Bulma smiled slightly and blushed. That was true. "So, I figure, we might as well make the best of it." Bulma looked at him rather confused at the hungry look she got and the evil smirk. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the ground with him, getting a squeal and a giggle out of her.

"I see..." she mumbled, capturing his lips in a heated, passionate kiss.

Sorry sorry sorry, you've had two chapters with lemons in a row, I'm not Selenity Jade; I can't put lemons in practically every single chapter. (That wasn't a diss! I LOVE Selenity Jade! Awesome lemons and she kicks ass! ;D ) Now I know it's not as super long as I'd hoped, but it's almost a full two pages on word with Verdana size 7 font. :) God, I wish I could be like Princess Panchii (also a kickin' author, highly suggested by me), she writes like, 17 pages for EACH chapter of her fics! . How does she DO it? ::sigh:: Oh well, tell me what you think of this chapter, and I hope it's not too fluffy for you... :P Review review review! Ja.

- Trixie-chan


	9. Chapter 8: Realizations

**Love in a Day**  
**Chapter:** 8  
**Subtitle:** Realizations  
**Author:** Trixie-chan  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ; I'm not creative enough to come up with such a kick ass series. :)  
**Author's Note:** Oh my God I know it's been a HELLUVA long time... ::sigh:: I'm so sorry, you may beat me all you want... From now on, I've changed how I'm doing things. Being as all my stories that have lemon in them will eventually get deleted off of (grrrrrrrr...), I'm still going to be posting it on , but the lemon chapters will just have all of the shtuff before the story, and the story part will have a link to this same chapter on MediaMiner. :) They actually let me post lemons, so thank God for them. Once again, I know I am the worst reliable author on this entire site ( and MM...), and I have been neglecting. You may storm my castle now. I can take it. I just hope you like the chapter and that the lemon helps relieve some of the extreme anger you must all be feeling... Well, on with the damn story, then. :)

Two weeks since she found out, and it was still just hitting her. She was PREGNANT. She was going to have a baby. And what's even MORE weird, it was Vegeta's baby! It was just all too confusing to think about. 7 weeks-nearly 2 months in the room and already she had kissed Vegeta, made love to Vegeta (and the other way around), was pregnant with his child, and was actually... falling in love with him...

She sighed and pulled the covers tighter against her chest, looking lovingly over at Vegeta, sleeping sweetly next to her. He was lying on his side, facing her, the arm he was sleeping on was outstretched in front of him, the other draped over himself so that his hand was right by his face. His face was so angelic and childlike; lips slightly parted, a very slight snore erupting from his throat. She smiled as tears filled her eyes and she turned back to look at the ceiling. A tear fell silently down the side of her face, landing in her ear and tickling her a bit, her smile never fading.

*Who knew you could go from hating someone so much you wanted them tossed off a cliff to loving them so much you were crying...?* Bulma thought as another tear fell. She slowly blinked her eyes and sighed.

"What's wrong, woman?" Vegeta asked gruffly from next to her. She quickly wiped her eyes and sniffled slightly, then turned to look at him, seeing that he had one eye open and was looking at her intently.

"Nothing," she mumbled with a smile before quickly rolling over and sitting up, still clutching the covers to her chest. She sat there for a while; thinking while Vegeta stared at her in confusion from the other side of the bed. Finally she stood up, letting the covers drop back to the bed, and walked over to the closet to grab her clothes. She then turned around, smiling at the wide-eyed look of Vegeta and how he had sat up to get a better look, she was amazed at how he never got tired of her body, and said, "I'm going to take a shower, then we're going to get to training."

Vegeta only nodded and plopped back onto the bed from his previous sitting position. She wiped the last tear of happiness from her eye and walked into the bathroom to start her shower.

Bulma kicked and punched furiously at Vegeta in the training area, sweat pouring down her face and burning her eyes, but never stopping her. She had actually gotten in a punch or two, but not many, Vegeta was still thousands of times stronger than her. She never expected to ever reach his level, just to be able to protect herself if Vegeta was ever not around.

*Heaven forbid...* she thought seriously. She didn't know if she could bear to part with Vegeta after this... she also didn't think he'd like it if she was trying to join them at the hip. *Well, that really depends on the position...* she thought with a smirk as she made contact with Vegeta's gut.

*You keep leaving yourself open to attack when you get a hit in, don't act so smug,* she heard just before she got her feet swept out from under her.

She crashed to the ground on all fours, her head sagging as she panted heavily. "I do NOT... keep leaving myself... open..." she huffed out. She looked up angrily at Vegeta, and saw the look of confusion on his face.

"I didn't say anything..." he told her, cocking his head to the side. *Crazy bitch is going nutty.*

"Hey! I heard that! I am not a bitch and I'm not going nutty!" she cried, standing up and looking him in the face. She was a bit confused to see his shocked face staring back at her.

*Shit...* she heard, then felt a twinge in her head. "Umm, you keep training. I have to go... uh... do something. The bathroom! I have to go to the bathroom," he got out before quickly leaving the area, leaving a confused Bulma behind.

He stumbled into his room and sat down on his bed, putting his head between his knees. Obviously, he was extremely distraught, thank God he created a barrier for his thoughts and she couldn't hear him. *She... she can... hear my thoughts...! That can only mean one thing... We're bonding...* He sighed. *She loves me... All the telltale signs were there: Smiling and crying at the same time that morning, she was being all kissy before training, and now, she can hear my thoughts. But why can't I hear hers if we're bonding? Even a little?*

"Because you don't love her," he told himself out loud. His outside was speaking for the Saiyan Prince side of him, although he had no idea what his thoughts were representing. Not his conscience, he believed he didn't have one, nor did he need one.

*Or maybe you just can't admit it to yourself,* his thoughts responded knowingly.

"Pah. Me, have feelings for the woman? That's bullshit and will always BE bullshit. Plus, I can admit anything to myself. I'm not a coward."

*Whatever you want to believe...* the voice told him.

"Are you calling me a coward?" he yelled at it, but it was already gone. He 'hmphed' and sat silently of the bed. The conversation between him and, what could only be described as his "mind Goku" left him confused and, therefore, frustrated.

"I do not love her. I do not love anyone," he reassured himself as he stood up and went back to continue Bulma's training, making sure to keep the mental barrier up full-force.

After their training was finished, Vegeta just plain said, "We're done for today," and walked into the living quarters, leaving Bulma by herself, panting, in the middle of the training grounds. She blinked a couple of times in confusion, then ran after him.

"Vegeta!" she called, trying to catch up to him. "Vegeta, wait! Damnit Vegeta!" She followed him into their room where he was sitting on the bed, appearing to be deep in thought. She stopped in the doorway and just watched him silently. She really didn't know if he knew she was there... The way he was acting, and how suddenly it was happening really disturbed her in a way. It wasn't like him...

She slowly walked up to the bed and crawled onto it, sitting herself behind him and wrapping her arms lovingly around his waist. She buried her face in his neck from behind, and kissed his neck lightly. "What's wrong...?" she whispered into his ear, nibbling it slightly, causing him to shiver against his will.

Vegeta couldn't understand what he was feeling; he wanted to push her off and walk away, just to prove his "mind Goku" wrong, but he couldn't move away from her touch. He sighed and mumbled, "Nothing..." Bulma frowned.

"This isn't normal behavior for you Vegeta, something's up. Please tell me." She hugged him tighter and began to run her hands around his stomach. His breath started to speed up, unnoticed by Bulma, but severely noticed by Vegeta, and it made him angry. But he couldn't move away. He responded to her question by turning around, grabbing her (getting a squeal of confusion and delight), setting her on her lap, and kissing her passionately.

Not the answer Bulma was looking for, but a good one none-the-less, as she kissed him back. She wound her arms around his neck and began running her hands through his hair. Vegeta dropped himself onto the bed, taking Bulma with him, and rolled over to be on top. He smirked at her before kissing his way down her jaw, to her neck, then to her shirt. He would have ripped it right off, for lack of patience, but he knew that would really piss her off, plus, she doesn't really have any other training clothes and he knew she wouldn't train shirtless, however much he might like it. He slid his hands up the bottom of her shirt, smirking at her shiver and quickened breath, past her breasts (purposely brushing them ever so gently, just to torture her), and lifted the shirt off of her.

He kissed his way over her collarbone, then down the middle of her chest, stopping to nip lightly at her bra, and continuing down. He dipped his tongue in her navel as he passed it, then grabbed onto her spandex training shorts when he reached them, and pulled them off with his teeth, causing her to giggle at the sexiness of it. When he had successfully removed her shorts, he moved to her underwear. He grazed his teeth against her sensitive area and chuckled at the sharp intake of breath he heard. He brought his fangs to the straps on the sides of her panties and used them to cut right through the thin fabric, then moved over to the other side to do the same. She'd be pissed in the morning, but she'd get over it.

He licked her from her sensitive bud all the way up to her chin, then kissed her full on the lips. He quickly removed his spandex shorts and plunged himself inside of her, delighting in her gasp of pleasure. They started a slow, steady rhythm as Vegeta buried his face in the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dove her hands into his silky hair. She sighed and gasped as he began to pick up his pace and thrust into her harder and faster.

Suddenly, she tossed her hands to the back of his neck, pulled herself up to him and crushed her lips to his; in the throes of passion, or expressing something? Vegeta didn't know, but he didn't care at the moment-what a great kiss! When she broke apart from him, she quickly moved her hands to each of his shoulders and held herself there, panting close her him, her head tilted down, her eyes squeezed shut and her eyebrows forked in passion. Vegeta continued his pace while watching her face. He was amazed that no matter what emotion her face was contorted in, she still looked breathtakingly beautiful.

Bulma started gasping repeatedly and threw her head back as she came, screaming out Vegeta's name. But Vegeta didn't stop; he kept on going, not giving Bulma any time to recuperate after her forceful orgasm. She couldn't hold in her screams as he kept pleasuring her to the full extent.

After what seemed like days, but was actually a couple hours, Bulma was lying on top of Vegeta, panting like she had just run 5 miles full-speed, which was actually how she felt as well; tired, but deeply satisfied. She slowly ran her hands through his hair as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.

"God I love you..." she whispered, cuddling up to him. Vegeta was stunned, she had said it openly. He felt something inside of himself, he couldn't tell what it was, but it made him want to do and say things that he would have NEVER otherwise have even THOUGHT of, let alone acted out.

*I love you, too,* he thought, his thought directed toward her, even though she couldn't hear it. Yet. He reopened their mind communication before drifting off to sleep.

Yes! I fucking FINALLY got this God-forsaken chapter DONE! . Unfortunately, I'm kinda getting out of DBZ... I probably won't be writing any of my other DBZ ideas. :( At least not for a while. Well, I guess that actually depends on if I ever get back into writing it. . I am so sorry that it took s'damn long... I have had a LONG time off... I've had a block... I didn't want to write the lemon because I didn't feel like it, and that not wanting to write the lemon part lasted for a while... I'M SO SORRY! So, this fic will start to move along quickly, I might have 2 to 4 chapters left. :P Review please! Go ahead and tell me how pissed off you are at me. :) I don't mind and I understand.

- Trixie-chan


	10. Chapter 9: Training Start

**Love In A Day**  
**Chapter:** 9  
**Subtitle:** Training Start  
**Author:** Trixie-chan  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own it!  
**Author's Note: **So uhhh… It's been like seven years or something since I stopped writing this one. I decided to finish it. :) That's about all I got! Hope you like the rest of the story—which is differently written, I'm sure, since… ya know… it's been forever.

_ Harder. Harder! If you keep that pace, you'll never be stronger than that idiot Kakarot! Faster!_

Bulma groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. "Shut up, Vegeta..."

_You call that a punch? Come on! That's it! Move, move, move!_

She growled and whipped her head up, at the same time flinging her pillow across the room. Her frustrated gaze turned quizzical as she watched the pillow bounce harmlessly against the wall rather than harmlessly against Vegeta. She could have sworn that he had been right there... How else would she have been able to hear him that clearly? That loudly? There was just no way...

_Too bad this isn't like the gravity machine. If I could raise the gravity even a little bit, it would make this much more beneficial._

Bulma looked around slowly, eyes widened with incomprehension and slowly dawning fear. His voice hadn't sounded like he was in the room with her... Vegeta's voice was sounding within her very skull.

*Oh my god...* She looked around in a panic. *I've finally snapped. I'm going crazy.*

*Oh my god... I've finally snapped. I'm going crazy.*

Vegeta smirked, slowly bringing his solo sparring to a halt. The woman thought she was losing it. He blocked his thoughts once more. He had wanted to ease her into the idea. Now he'd have to teach her how to block her own—she was already raving in her mind and it was working on giving him a headache.

He got to the kitchen area just as she emerged from the room, her eyes wide with panic. He only smirked at her again. In her confused haste, she hadn't even bothered to dress—just wrapped the sheet around herself like a toga, clutching it tight to her chest.

"You're not going crazy," he told her, almost laughing at the look of shock that registered on her face.

"How...? But... How did you know?" she stuttered, barely forming a coherent sentence.

_If I tell you, will you calm down?_ Vegeta questioned her in his thoughts. Once again, that almost comical look of panic spread across her face like a wave.

*His... his mouth didn't move. How did I hear that in my head? Why is he smiling like that?* Her eye tweaked. *What is going on!*

"Woman, calm down." Vegeta crossed to her, grabbing her bare shoulders. "I will explain everything to you. It's a Saiyan phenomenon."

She seemed to calm down slightly, but the wariness was still written clearly on her features. "I don't see how this is possible, Vegeta. And why now? Why did this start all of a sudden? This wasn't going on yesterday."

Vegeta coughed, not quite sure how to say it. He wasn't the type to openly speak of 'love,' or any feelings other than anger or frustration. He walked a few feet away, his profile looking profoundly uncomfortable "It's something that happens when a Saiyan and another… bond."

Bulma's eyebrows rose, questioning. "Bond? Like…" She saw his eyes flicker to meet hers for a fleeting second and then jump away. "Oh." She looked to the ground remember what had slipped out the night before. "Oh…" she repeated.

Uncomfortable silence.

"So does that mean that you…?" she started.

"First things first, I need to teach you how to control the barrier for your thoughts so I don't have your incessant mental blabbering running through _my_ head all day," he interrupted, completely ignoring the question.

*He does love me…* Bulma thought, a slight smile tweaking at her lips. She saw Vegeta's eyes flit over to her and cringed inwardly. *Shit, that's right…*

Vegeta sighed. "Training begins now."

Short, but a good place to end, I feel.

Trixie-chan


	11. Chapter 10: Labor

**Love In A Day**  
**Chapter:** 10  
**Subtitle:** Labor  
**Author:** Trixie-chan  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own it! 

Bulma waddled from the stove to the table carrying, most likely, more than she should have been in her state. Normally, she hated being the one to prepare the meals like some housewife, but she had nothing better to do. She wouldn't deny it—these had been the most boring ten months of her life.

She smirked, though, gazing out towards the flashes and blurs in the endless training area. Having nothing better to do did have its advantages. *Vegeta,* she called mentally. *Food is ready.*

_Yeah,_ was the quick response rumbling in her head. She could feel him speeding towards the living area. In the time that they had been there, trapped together in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, she could feel his presence like never before. Likely that also had something to do with the bond that had developed between the two. She placed her hand lovingly on her swollen belly as he swooped into the kitchen, immediately taking a seat and beginning to devour all that was on the table.

"Save some for me, you pig," she laughed, leaning down to kiss his sweaty cheek. She made a face at him. "You're gross."

He glared at her, his mouth stuffed with chicken and potatoes. _Shove it, woman._

"Ya know," she commented, "I almost miss the days when a full mouth actually shut you up." He scoffed at her and continued eating. She smiled privately to herself. They had always been this way with each other, and they will always remain this way.

"So we still haven't decided on a name," Bulma mused aloud. "What if it's a boy? What do you think? How about a girl?" Vegeta didn't even deem it necessary to reply mentally, he just mumbled something with a full mouth. "I was thinking Trunks if it were a boy."

Vegeta stared at her while finishing is chewing. Once he swallowed, he finally said, "Are you serious? Trunks?"

Bulma blinked at him. "Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"If you had thought this through at all," Vegeta explained, taking another bite of food, "you would have realized that his name would be Trunks Briefs. That's just redundant."

Bulma huffed and crossed her arms. "Well that's the name I like, and that's what I want to name him!"

Vegeta shrugged, his mouth still full of food. "Name the little brat whatever you want. Makes no difference to me."

Bulma nodded once, then paused. "Wait… you don't care what its name is?"

He shrugged again. "Why should I?"

"Because it's your child, Vegeta!"

"And your point is…?"

"My point," Bulma cried, "is that it is your child! You should show some sort of interest or caring!"

Vegeta shoved the last bit of his food into his mouth and stood up. "My father didn't give two shits about me until he was about to die. The only thing he cared about was that I bore his name." He made to leave to continue training, but Bulma grabbed his arm.

"This is not a Saiyan planet, Vegeta. We don't just birth our children and then send them off to alien planets to destroy. The good parents raise their children, love them, teach them, and try to KEEP them from danger. I intend to be one of those parents and I would expect—"

She caught her breath. Her hand dropped from his arm and onto her bulging stomach.

"Oh please, woman," Vegeta scoffed. "Stop with the dramatics."

Bulma glared at him through bared teeth. "This is not dramatics, jackass." She gestured to the floor beneath her and gasped, "What do you think that is?"

Vegeta eyed the puddle warily. "You piss yourself?"

"My water broke, you idiot!" she cried, her breath starting to come in short gasps in anticipation for what was to come. Vegeta eyed her as she grabbed at her swollen stomach, her face contorted in mild fear. "Quit staring at me and help me to the bed."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and easily scooped her up in his arms.

Even though the pain hadn't even begun to start, Bulma started to panic. She hadn't thought about this part yet—she was going to have to give birth in this room. No doctor. No epidural. Just… Vegeta. *Oh my god. This is gonna be horrible.*

"Relax woman. You'll be fine," Vegeta commented, dropping her off on the bedroom floor and retrieving blankets.

"What, like you've done this before?" she cried, panic lacing her voice as Vegeta entered the room and tossed the blankets on the floor next to her.

He shrugged. "Can't be that hard. You're not the first to go through it."

Bulma blanched. Then the pain started. the first to go through it."

Bulma blanched. Then the pain started.

Yeah, I don't really want to write a birthing scene… I don't know enough about it having never experienced it. Plus, not really something that's super exciting to write about since it generally lasts hours to a day. :P

Anyway, last chapter coming up next.

Trixie-chan


	12. Chapter 11: Exiting the Room

**Love In A Day**  
**Chapter:** 11  
**Subtitle:** Exiting the Room  
**Author:** Trixie-chan  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own it! 

Chichi sat next to the door, knees pulled up to her chest, lightly rocking and muttering to herself. Goku hovered by her, his face contorted in worry.

"Chichi… You need to relax. Everything will be fine," he said soothingly.

"No…" she mumbled. "No… My friend will be dead… And I can't kill Vegeta in retribution…"

Goku sighed. He knew Bulma wasn't dead—far from it, actually. He had an idea of what would be going on in there. He saw more than people thought. He looked up at the clock above the door.

"Guess we'll find out in a minute," he said, patting Chichi on the head lovingly. She turned her zombie eyes to the clock above the door and stared at it for the 60-second count down.

A small chime sounded.

As if in defiance of her previous 24-hour meltdown, Chichi leapt to her feet in an unexpected burst of energy as she heard the door unlock. She starred, barely blinking, waiting for the door to open.

Her breath caught in her throat as she heard the handle move and watched it open slightly. She saw a flash of blue as Bulma's head turned to look back before exiting the door and let a squeal break through. She wasn't dead! She was about to run forward into her friend's arms when Bulma finally cleared the doorway.

Holding a little baby in her arms. Chichi's jaw dropped to the ground. Goku laughed out loud and shook his head. He had pretty much expected something like this. No contraceptive in the chamber, and he knew they wouldn't be able to resist each other in such close quarters for that long. They were like each others' gravitational pulls.

"Hey guys!" Bulma called, walking over to them. She looked back at Vegeta and locked eyes for a split second before he huffed and shot off into the sky. She couldn't help the smirk that spread across her lips when she turned back to face Chichi. Her face was still dumbfounded.

"Say hi to Trunks."

Bulma walked into the house tiredly. It had been a long day. After spending a small amount of time outside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Chichi and Goku fawning over Trunks, Chichi excitedly suggested shopping. Bulma was just as excited because she had completely forgotten that she had absolutely _nothing_ for a child anywhere in her house (every piece of anything that she had as a child was either dismantled for parts or given away).

Goku brought them to a store to buy a child seat and then back to Capsule Corp to show Bulma's parents their new grand-baby. After an hour of that fiasco, she and Chichi headed out for a day's worth of baby shopping to fully stock the house. She even hired a moving van and crew to help transport and unload all of their purchases while they continued to shop.

When they thought they finally had enough (for now), they met up with everyone at Master Roshi's house where they ended up spending the rest of the day and part of the night.

She hadn't seen nor heard from Vegeta since they split after leaving the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

She heaved a deep sigh as she pushed sleeping Trunks into the house. She heard the sounds of her mother humming from the kitchen and followed the smells of her cooking.

"Hey mom," she said lifelessly as she entered the room.

"Oh my little girl and her little man!" Mrs. Briefs squealed hopping over to Bulma.

"Mom!" Bulma hissed. "Quiet! He's asleep." Her mother giggled quietly and continued to hover.

Bulma drifted over to the counter and popped a freshly made pastry into her mouth. "Can you watch him for a while, mom? I have to go set everything up I got. It might be a while…"

"No need," her father said as he entered the room wiping his hands on a towel. He smelled of oil and smoke—obviously he had just come from his work shop.

"You took care of it?" Bulma's face lit up at the prospect of being able to fall into bed many hours sooner than planned. When her father shook his head, her face fell slightly before twisting into confusion.

"I tried, but he wouldn't let me anywhere near the stuff. He took care of it all," he explained.

Bulma felt like she had been hit by a train. "Ve… Vegeta?" Her father just nodded, took a pastry with his still-greasy hand, and headed back to his shop.

*Vegeta?* she thought tentatively. No response. The sound of her mother cooing softly to Trunks snapped her out of her trance.

"I should probably take him up to bed now, mom. Since my job has apparently been done for me…"

"Okay, honey! We will see you in the morning," she called cheerfully as Bulma headed toward the stairs. She picked the still-sleeping Trunks out of the stroller and carefully cradled him in her arms. She started tentatively up the stairs, slightly afraid of what destruction she was bound to find.

Luckily, the room she wanted for him was the obvious choice as there was an empty room right across the hall from hers. She took a deep, nervous breath before slowly opening the door to Trunks' new bedroom.

That nervous breath caught in her throat.

In the far corner diagonally from the door was the crib, a toy chest in the other corner across from the door, and a rocker was next to the crib. The baby swing was next to the toy chest, and on the other side of the rocker was a small end table. In the third corner was a large dresser next to the closet on that wall. The centerpiece, though, was the huge, oval area rug in the center of the room that depicted many baby animals.

Even though she knew all of these items because she had bought them all that day, it was something else entirely to see the whole room set up in all its splendor just waiting for her and Trunks.

"Oh my god…" she breathed, pulling herself slowly into the room and crossing over to the crib. She set Trunks softly into the crib and covered him with the blanket lying in there. She noticed the baby monitor hanging from a rung on the top of the crib and smiled to herself, disbelieving.

The door softly closed. Bulma jumped and whipped her head around.

Vegeta was leaning against the door eyeing her silently with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You did this…?" Bulma questioned breathlessly. Vegeta shrugged and looked away. She drifted over to the dresser and opened the drawers to find a good amount of the assorted clothes lying there—folded, even. Then she went to the closet and opened it to find the rest of the clothes all hung up on the small hangers. She felt her eyes prick with moisture. Blinking away the oncoming tears, she ventured over to the toy box. Inside there was a veritable gold mine of toys she had purchased that would make even the most spoiled child drool with envy.

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she looked up at Vegeta. "You did this?" she repeated.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Keep yourself together, woman. I don't need you crying on me while I fuck you beyond belief tonight."

Bulma couldn't help the choked laugh that escaped her throat. She stood up and crossed over to him with a smile on her face. She put her arms around his neck and whispered, "I love you."

He responded by dropping his head to touch his lips to hers.

*You're just lucky I set the crib up on the opposite side of the room from the bed in yours,* Vegeta though to her. *Wouldn't want to traumatize the little brat more than he already will be with _you_ as a mother.*

Before she could even throw at coherent thought back at him, he scooped her up and carried her out of the room.

~*~ The End ~*~

Well, that's it! Took long enough. Even though it was off of for the longest time. Oh well, it's on now. It's on and it's _finished_. :) I now no longer have any unfinished fanfics! Hurrah and huzzah!

Who knows? I may write another fanfic at some point—I've started reading some lately, and it makes me consider writing. I will, however, probably not post them until I have finished them as I just don't trust myself. :P

Anyway! Hope ya liked! Not my best fic, but it's finished, so I'm happy. :)

Trixie-chan


End file.
